Gotham: They Who Hide Behind Masks
"They Who Hide Behind Masks" is the third episode of season four of the superhero crime drama series Gotham, and the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. It is the third chapter in the "A Dark Knight" storyline. The episode was directed by Mark Tonderai with a script written by Steven Lilien and Bryan Wynbrandt. It first aired on the FOX Network on Thursday, October 5th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Gotham was created by Bruno Heller and Danny Cannon based on concepts originally developed by comic writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number T40.10003. * This episode had a viewership of 2.922 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is up by 0.356 from the previous episode. It rated 0.9% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Beginning with this episode, actress Crystal Reed is added to the main cast line-up. * This is the first appearance of Sofia Falcone, who is the youngest child of Carmine Falcone. She has been living in Miami, Florida for the past thirteen years. * Actor J.W. Cortes is credited as JW Cortes in this episode. * Actress Morena Baccarin is credited in this episode, but her character, Lee Thompkins, does not make an appearance. * Actress Jessica Lucas is credited in this episode, but her character, Tabitha Galavan, does not make an appearance. * Actor Chris Chalk is credited in this episode, but his character, Lucius Fox, does not make an appearance. * This is the second episode of Gotham directed by Mark Tonderai. It is his first episode in the "A Dark Knight" storyline. He previously directed "Light the Wick", which is part of the "Heroes Rise" storyline from season three. * This is the fifth episode of Gotham written or co-written by Steven Lilien. It is his first episode in the "A Dark Knight" storyline. He previously wrote "Pretty Hate Machine", which is part of the "Heroes Rise" storyline from season three. * This is the fifth episode of Gotham written or co-written by Bryan Wynbrandt. It is his first episode in the "A Dark Knight" storyline. He previously wrote "Pretty Hate Machine", which is part of the "Heroes Rise" storyline from season three. * This is the first and only appearance of Myrtle Jenkins. She is shot and killed by Victor Zsasz in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Vanessa Harper, who is a detective with the Gotham City Police Department. * Flashback scenes with Ra's al Ghul take place in Arabia in 125 AD. * Carmine Falcone appeared last in "These Delicate and Dark Obsessions"which is part of the "Heroes Rise" storyline from season three. It was during this story-arc that Falcone was revealed to be a pawn of the Court of Owls. * This episode reveals that Carmine Falcone is slowly dying from a terminal illness. Allusions * Sofia Falcone makes reference to her brother, Mario Falcone, also known as Mario Calvi in this episode. Mario Calvi was the husband of Lee Thompkins. He succumbed to the Alice Tetch Virus and James Gordon had to put him down in "Beware the Green-Eyed Monster". * It is implied that the hooded man who bathes Ra's al Ghul in the Lazarus Pit is part of the League of Assassins, which is based out of Nanda Parbat. * This episode establishes that it has been five months since the events of this season and the events from season three. The Penguin had Mister Freeze freeze Edward Nygma at the end of the season three finale episode, "Heavydirtysoul". * Myrtle Jenkins suggests calling herself by the terrible code-name of Riddlette. Although she is a character unique to the Gotham mythos, the Riddlette does take some cues from two of the comic book Riddler's assistants, Query and Echo. * The Lazarus Pit is a pool of mystical water that has regenerative capabilities. It also has the ability to resurrect the dead. It was first used to resurrect Ra's al Ghul in 125 AD. A Lazarus Pit located in Gotham was used to heal Alfred Pennyworth from a fatal stabbing in "Destiny Calling". This episode reveals Barbara Kean owes her renewed life to the Lazarus Pit as well. Barbara was electrocuted to death in "Heavydirtysoul". * Carmine Falcone retired as the head of Gotham City's crime syndicate at the end of the season one finale, "All Happy Families Are Alike". Afterward, he relocated to Miami, Florida. Quotes * Bruce Wayne: Barbara Kean. I thought she died. * Oswald Cobblepot: Unfortunately, nobody stays dead in this town. .... * Jim Gordon: Jim Gordon. * Vanessa Harper: Nice to meet you, Detective. Heard a lot of good things. * Harvey Bullock: From who? .... * Jim Gordon: Next time I'll know to pack a swimsuit. * Sofia Falcone: You actually own one? * Jim Gordon: Yeah, I got a nice two-piece. * Sofia Falcone: He comes with a sense of humor. Crew * Sarah C. Reeves - Editor * Richard Berg - Production designer * Crescenzo Notarile, ASC - Director of photography * Annabelle K. Frost - Co-producer * Tze Chun - Co-producer * Thomas J. Whelan - Producer; Unit production manager * Charlie Huston - Consulting producer * Kim Newton - Co-executive producer * Steven Lilien - Co-executive producer * Bryan Wynbrandt - Co-executive producer * Peter Blake - Co-executive producer * Scott White - Co-executive producer * John Stephens - Executive producer * Danny Cannon - Executive producer * Bruno Heller - Executive producer * Jason Ray King - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:October, 2017/Episodes